Extraordinary
by expectopatronum267
Summary: Luressa is Thranduil's ward, and on a visit to Rivendell she comes across Lord Elrond himself. Believing herself to be an embarrassment and fool, how can she prove herself to be worthy of Thranduil's pride and the respect of her kind? And who will show her that she is? Oneshot, may turn into more chapters depending on reception.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know how this is going to turn out… but I'm giving it a try. Don't hate on me! This is my first LOTR/Hobbit fic. Please review and favourite! If you like it then tell me and I may write more chapters on it!**_

Extraordinary

Drifting through Rivendell makes me feel truly splendid, and I gaze around the gardens and buildings set into the Cliffside with peculiar fondness. For although I have never entered this haven before, it feels oddly familiar. I start to move further into the town, and I feel Legolas' eyes boring into my back, but I ignore him. He always believes I shall end up damaging something, someone or myself, ever since we were children. His father, the Great Elven King of the forest, Thranduil, took me in when my father died and I became his ward. I was only a child in the eyes of elves, but it soon transpired that I must possess some elfish blood because I haven't aged in the past few decades. Despite my being almost 100 years now, Legolas and Thranduil still treat me like a child. Perhaps my guardian feels guilty for my father's death, and therefore is maddeningly overprotective due to the promise he gave him on the battlefield where my father died. Legolas however, treats me like an overbearing older brother, as he has watched me grow since I was just a babe, as he is quite a bit older than me in mortal years.

I was only brought here because Thranduil has urgent business to attend to with Lord Elrond, and I begged him to allow me to come with him and Legolas, for I had never been anywhere else apart from the forest of Mirkwood, and I had only ever glimpsed far off places from the canopy of the tallest trees. It had taken some doing, but finally my guardian had relented and agreed to me accompanying them. Now I am here, I feel oddly serene and content, and a strange pulling sensation leads me towards a quiet outside area with a clear view of the woods, cliffs and waterfalls that surround the town. It seems to be some sort of courtyard area, but there is an ancient tree rising from the stone ground beneath my feet. I glance around, taking in the beauty and splendour emitting from my surroundings, and I realise that there is no one in sight, and apart from the crashing noise of the nearby waterfalls, it is eerily silent. It is unlike the silence of the forest, which I am accustomed to, but a strange, unknown silence which makes me shiver peculiarly.

Something in the corner of my eye catches it, and I turn to find a stone plinth sitting at the centre of the courtyard. It's beautiful and the intricate design chiselled into it instantly draws me to it. My legs move slowly towards it, and I bite my lip and glance around nervously. Thranduil always tells me to not touch anything if I don't know what it's use is, but I am not one to obey his commands unlike Legolas. I reach out cautiously, and tenderly touch the stone plinth and I'm struck by the sudden coldness of the rock, but it's oddly comforting under my palm.

"Why do you touch the sacred plinth?" an unfamiliar, voice asks and I spin around startled. Unlike the elves I have grown up with, I am far less graceful than them and almost trip on my long cloak as I look to the source of the voice. I find a tall, graceful looking man who is most definitely an elf, and from his unfamiliar face I assume he's from Rivendell. He looks very regal, more so than most elves, and his dark hair is long and the colour of the night. His eyes are looking at me with a soft expression, and from this distance I can't see the colour clearly but they pierce me warmly, leaving a strange feeling within. His features appear stern, as if carved from centuries of pain and war, but his eyes still seem gentle.

"I'm sorry, I did not know it was sacred to you." I say quickly, feeling my eyes widen in embarrassment. I really should listen to Thranduil more.

"I see that." The man replies before giving me a curious look, "You are not from Rivendell?"

"No. I am from… Mirkwood." I finally decide and this causes him to look even more curious.

"You do not seem too sure of that?"

"Well… I'm not."

"You came here with your father, did you not?" he asks and I frown, this man seems to know a lot.

"Thranduil isn't my father." I state and he gives me an almost puzzled look, for an elf.

"Then who is he to you?"

"I'm his ward. He knew my father. They were friends."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead. He died protecting him on the battlefield." I say blankly and he gives me an apologetic look,

"I am sorry to hear that." He replies and I feel suddenly very vulnerable.

"Excuse me, but I do not know who you are?" I ask politely and the corners of his mouth turns up in a slight smile.

"I am Elrond of Rivendell." He explains and I become even more flustered,

"Lord Elrond! I am sorry, I did not mean to- I don't…"

"Please, do not be afraid of me. Tell me your name." he demands not asks, but in the politest way possible and I swallow hard, looking down at the pale stone floor,

"Luressa." I say quietly,

"It is nice to meet you Luressa. I shall not keep you, I am sure you wish to return to your guardian, but you shall dine with us later?" he asks warmly and I bow my head,

"Thank you, my lord." I say before dashing away as quickly as I can whilst trying to keep some dignity.

I find Thranduil and Legolas conversing with a female dark haired elf of immense beauty, and I sidle up to Legolas discretely. However one cannot be very discrete when Legolas is around.

"Where have you been?" he asks fiercely and I glower at him,

"Nowhere in particular." I reply teasing him that I know something he doesn't, but Thranduil turns to face me, his cold eyes softening slightly as he looks down at me.

"I hope you have not been causing mischief?" he asks and I shake my head,

"No." I blurt quickly and he scrutinises me for a moment longer before Lord Elrond appears once more, grabbing Thranduil's attention.

"Lord Elrond, this is my ward Luressa. Her father was perhaps one of the greatest men I have ever known. He was a knight of Rohan, perhaps you have heard of Luriek son of Larik?" Thranduil asks and Lord Elrond smiles slightly before offering me another gaze that is positively dripping with sympathy.

"I am afraid I have not. But no doubt he was a very brave man."

"Indeed so, Luressa looks incredibly like him, but unfortunately does not possess any other elfish quality except immortality." Thranduil states and I cast him a hurt look, which everyone except him notices, for the she-elf gives me a sorry look and Legolas beside me shifts uncomfortably.

"However, have you not seen a more beautiful picture? I am sure your sons will be delighted to meet her?" Thranduil insists coldly and I glance at him as if he has started breathing dragon fire which causes the she-elf to chuckle quietly and when I next glance at her we exchange smiles.

"I am sure they will be honoured, as we all are to have such guests among us." Lord Elrond says and I look at him slightly disbelievingly, which gets another laugh from the she-elf.

"Luressa, have you met my daughter Arwen?" Lord Elrond asks me kindly and I look up at the beautiful elf that is still smiling from my mannerisms. She looks young, but somehow I know that she must be older than me for her elegance and grandeur are far more refined, whereas I still resemble a child most of the time. That must make Lord Elrond far older than I first thought.

"No, I haven't. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say bowing my head and she smiles at me fondly,

"Can we be excused, I would love to show you Rivendell myself?" she asks and I smile and nod,

"I would like that too." I say glancing at Thranduil who nods tensely at me, indicating that I can be excused. I somehow see very clearly that Thranduil and Lord Elrond have very different ways of caring for their kin. Thranduil is almost always distant and removed, but Lord Elrond has this inner kindness and compassion that is clear as he bids goodbye to his daughter, who takes me by the arm and leads me away gracefully. I glance over my shoulder and find Legolas giving me an annoyed look and I return it and I can almost hear him sigh in exasperation.

o.O.o

"Your ward seems very… spritely." Lord Elrond finds himself saying cautiously to the Elven King and Thranduil glances at him somewhat coldly, his eyes scrutinising him closely before he becomes less tense, but not yet relaxed.

"Luressa was taught many lessons about the life of men when she was a child. She has… unfortunately not grasped the nobility of elves, despite her many years."

"She is still a child to most eyes, I am sure she will learn in time."

"I have been telling myself the same thing for several decades now, Lord Elrond, and I am yet to be proved right." Thranduil says coldly and Elrond fleetingly pities the poor child he caught with her wide eyes and shy demeanour.

"She is of no harm to us, Thranduil. She means well." Elrond says in return and Thranduil glances at him looking rather startled,

"Do not think that I do not care for Luressa. I feel as though she is my own flesh and blood. She has been like a daughter to me and a brother to Legolas, I just wish she would be able to settle in with us more."

"You should not blame the child for her parentage."

"I do not, I have already said that her father was my dearest friend, despite being a man."

"What about her mother?" Elrond asks curiously and Thranduil's expression suddenly darkens,

"We do not speak of her. I swore to her father that I would not reveal her mother's identity to anyone, and especially not Luressa."

"Why ever not? Surely the child has a right to know?"

"No!" Thranduil exclaims turning to glare at Elrond, venom in his gaze. "Do not challenge my promise or my way of bringing up my children! She must never know what her mother is."

Elrond remains calm and stoic throughout the confrontation, and waves a hand slightly,

"Be calm, my friend. We are here to negotiate an allegiance between our kin, and not start a feud. I meant no disrespect, I was merely stating that the child might be interested in her parentage."

"She has never suggested it." Thranduil says instantly, making Elrond realise that he is either lying, or in denial.

"Come, let us go for dinner. Forget all of this dreary talk and rejoice in the splendour of the sunset." Elrond says kindly, leading the elven king towards the courtyard feeling slightly uneasy about how the evening might unfold.

o.O.o

"Do you think me an idiot?" I ask Arwen sadly, and the older female elf looks at me in mild surprise,

"Why would I think that?"

"My guardian and Legolas always expect me to make a fool of myself! I don't always get into trouble." I say as she finishes braiding my hair, making me look more elf like, which unnerves me almost. Normally my hair is just wild and bushy, and the only time I attempt to do anything to it is when I tie it up with a ribbon to keep it out of the way. Now my hair looks sleek and tamed, and I'm not sure I approve.

"I am sure they do not truly think that of you. I think you are very… calm." Arwen says as I fidget restlessly with my dress. It's new and itchy against my skin and I much prefer my favourite one which Thranduil made me leave it at home, for I have had it for many years and it is not at all 'respectable' anymore. It's almost always dirty from my wanderings in the woods and has frayed edges and Legolas insists it makes me look like a peasant human which I still find incredibly insulting.

"You do not have to be so kind to me." I reply releasing the cuff of my dress and trying to relax.

"I do! I do not have any sisters. I would love to have one, but unfortunately I have two brothers." Arwen says looking somewhat morose and I smile understandingly.

"Legolas is like a brother to me. I understand how they can be annoying." I reply moderately and she raises an eyebrow at me,

"I can tell that you are not used to speaking in this tone. Please, be comfortable around me, at least." She says and I marvel at her beauty, inside and out. Normally everyone tells me to not be myself, even if that makes me feel uncomfortable. And yet a stranger, a Lord's daughter no less, is telling me to be as vulgar as possible in front of her, as is my usual behaviour.

I consider it for a moment, before shaking my head slowly,

"I can't. Thranduil would have me scrubbing the floors for years!"

"He makes you do house work?" Arwen asks, looking faint at the idea.

"Of course! I do not want to sit idle all day in that forsaken palace!" I exclaim without thinking, and I glance at the other elf with an apologetic glance but the corners of her mouth curl upwards slightly.

"I understand. Sometimes… ada can be too protective of me. He doesn't…"

"Listen." I agree quietly and she shoots me a large grin.

"I knew you would understand! That is why we shall make good friends!" she says getting to her feet gracefully, and I match her, stumbling on the end of my dress a little.

"Come, dinner must be ready!"

o.O.o

Arwen leads me back to the courtyard where I made a fool of myself as usual, and soft harmonious music is already playing, and more elves are drifting around placing large plates of food onto the main table on a higher setting than the others. It is also much larger than a human sized table, and when Arwen gestures for me to sit down, I have to sit on the edge to keep some height about me otherwise I'll look even more foolish than usual.

"Luressa, have you seen the sacred plinth?" Thranduil asks, turning to look at me and taking in my new appearance. He must be pleased because he doesn't say anything.

"Ermmmm…" I begin awkwardly, glancing at Lord Elrond, who is sitting beside my guardian, and is regarding me with a bemused look.

"Ermmmm is not a word! Speak properly!" Thranduil demands and I feel myself blushing in embarrassment. Why must he always do this in front of others?

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"When I was exploring." I reply and he scrutinises me closely before his shoulders loosen.

"It's very beautiful." I add and Arwen smiles at me reassuringly, and Elrond interjects,

"Thank you. I'm sure our ancestors would be delighted to have their crafts praised by you." He says in his deep voice that pronounces every letter in such a way that it makes a shiver run down my spine. I redden further,

"You don't need to say that." I reply shyly and Legolas gives me a questionable look and I kick him hard under the table to keep him quiet before we continue with the meal.

I am afraid it isn't much of a meal, however, for it only consists of salad and vegetables. When my father died Thranduil forced me to live off a vegetable only diet, but I only managed a few weeks before passing out from exhaustion. Ever since then I had to have meats and other substances shipped in from Lake town by Thranduil's request, but I suppose I can survive on Veg for a few days here. Legolas senses my discomfort and glances at me, pulling a face that could almost count for sympathetic.

"Help yourself, Luressa." Lord Elrond says offering me a dish of strange looking roots and herbs,

"Thank you." I reply politely,

"Do not encourage her to continue eating, she eats enough meat and bread at home for a whole family of men. She is forever sneaking into the kitchens for more food, the servants complain about it most often." Thranduil states harshly and I freeze, feeling suddenly cold and withdrawn and I offer the bowl to Arwen, without taking any food.

"Excuse me." I say getting up from the table, hanging my head in shame.

"Father, there was no need for that…" I hear Legolas begin, and Thranduil retorts with some tough remark and that's when I choose to block everything out. He always says that's another bad trait I must have inherited from my mother, who I no longer recall. I vaguely remember a face, round and joyful as she looks down at me, but I have no idea of her species or even her name, for that matter! I wonder whether I am at all like her…

I find a tranquil spot on a wall that looks out over the waterfall, the fading golden light illuminating it's magnificence, and I start to ponder about my parents, and then whether I could climb the Cliffside when I am interrupted by an abrupt,

"Luressa?" and I spin around, almost toppling backwards off the ledge, but I catch myself in time.

Elrond- that is Lord Elrond- is watching me cautiously from a distance, his handsome face looking rather pained.

"I am sorry for the words Thranduil said earlier, he has no right…"

"But he has every right. I am not his kin. He- he owns me. I am just a slave to him. Something that he can use to repay the debt he feels he owes my father. Well- he should have just died and let my father lived if he knew he would feel this guilty." I retort, sniffing loudly to stop myself from crying. I detest crying in front of people.

"Do not say such things about your guardian. I know that Thranduil cares for you very much…"

"Perhaps so, but he doesn't love me! Not like my father did! I believe the thing that hurts most is knowing that I will have to live many more centuries, still grieving over the life I lost. The life I could have had with my father." I tail off miserably and I glance away, so he doesn't notice my bottom lip quivering from supressed sobs.

"Your father was a noble and brave man, you should be proud of him…" Elrond says walking closer to me and leaning beside the wall, looking out over the spectacular view that must seem so dull now.

"Isn't it nobler to remain alive for your child? What's noble about abandoning them? Thranduil doesn't even talk of my mother… I have no idea where she is!" I exclaim,

"I believe your father died trying to make a more just world for his daughter to live in, and that is a brave thing to do." Elrond says looking down at me his eyes a mixture of pity and kindness. Now that he is standing close by me, I don't suppose I'm that much shorter than him.

"It must seem so dull now." I state, breaking the silence and he looks rather taken aback, before regaining his calm composure.

"What must seem dull?"

"All of this. I mean, you've lived here for so long. You must not think it's that extraordinary anymore."

"I always find it extraordinary. I find all things extraordinary in certain aspects no matter how large or small. Sometimes the most extraordinary things take a while to notice, and you have to look hard before they suddenly appear, and you realise they've been there all along."

I snort at this derisively,

"There are some things that you simply cannot find extraordinary." I reply glumly and I feel a warm hand on my forearm, and I look up in surprise at the elf before me. He looks bewildered, as if he himself has no idea what he is doing, but when his eyes meet mine, I find them set; determined and passionate, and I feel my legs quake beneath me.

"You doubt yourself too much, Luressa." He says, and the way he elongates it, as though he's savouring the feel of it on his tongue, makes a strange rhythm pick up in my chest. He had better let go soon or I am going to…

"I find you the most extraordinary thing I have come across in many centuries." He whispers, his hand stroking higher up my arm before settling close to my shoulder, and his other hand comes to my other shoulder, and his touch is gentle but firm, and I feel secure and safe within his grasp, and all my troubles seem to melt away as his bright blue eyes meet mine.

"My lord…" I whisper and he smiles softly,

"Elrond please." He replies in a hushed tone, and I do not possess the restraint anymore.

I lean upwards, standing on tip toe as I delicately brush my lips against his softly. I pull away in fear, glancing up at him anxiously to see his reaction, but his eyes seem to be filled with some strange longing that I have never seen before, well, not directed at me. One hand tangles in my hair, tilting my head upwards as the other goes to my hip. His eyes flicker over my face and I wet my lips with my tongue in anticipation and this sight must set him off because he swiftly leans down and captures my lips with his once more. The fire within it seems to set of sparks within my blood, pumping around my body until all I can sense and think of his him… Elrond. My arms wrap around his neck and I melt against his body, his arm wrapping around my waist tightly and holding me against him. His lips are surprisingly soft, and not what I expected at all. And I have to admit that this is all very wonderful, especially for my first kiss. Legolas always told me that first kisses weren't something to be excited about, but when my fingers brush against the shorter hairs at the back of his neck and Elrond groans into my mouth, I realise how very wrong my brother was. The sparks are billowing know, clouding my head and mind with smoke, meaning pure instincts are bursting forwards now, and when his tongue glides against my bottom lip, I allow him entry immediately, letting him meet my own in a dangerous, sultry dance that makes my toes curl and my fingers grasp tighter to him. The kiss slows, coming to a slow, passionate end, with me suckling slightly on his lower lip, and he growls in appreciation before breaking away. He's examining me with those blue eyes of his that have haunted my movements since my arrival, which strangely I haven't complained about.

I watch in apprehension as the realisation dawns on his face. All those questions and thoughts going through his mind that are going through mine as well. What does this all mean? But before I can ask, he says softly.

"I think it wise if we do not speak of this. I am very sorry." He says and I open my mouth hurriedly, but shut it again in horror. He didn't enjoy it. I thought he must have, since he was making all those noises, but maybe they were noises of disgust. I have never kissed anyone else, after all.

"I- I am sorry, my lord." I whisper in embarrassment, feeling all the fire disappear from my body, like he has just poured icy water over me, diminishing me to nothing, which I am used to, but for some reason, this hurts more than all the insults Thranduil has thrown at me put together. The pain inside my core fills me up, and I stagger away numbly, proud that I do not succumb to tears until I reach my room. Why must I always ruin everything? He was wrong, there is nothing extraordinary about me after all.


	2. Odd

Odd

Bright sunlight filters through the open windows and I hear birds singing their early morning song. I roll over and bury my head in the soft pillows that are far more comfortable here than in Mirkwood and I attempt to fall back asleep and savour these few moments of blissful peace. This plan fails however, when there is a loud, constant knocking on the door.

"Luressa, you must wake up!" Legolas' familiar voice rings out, shattering the peace, "Father is growing impatient!" he adds and I cover my face with my hands, reflecting on my actions last night. How am I to face Lord Elrond after what I've done? How am I to face him after he hurt me? I suddenly feel more humiliated and curl up in bed, unwilling to leave this perfect sanctuary from my problems just outside the door.

"Luressa, please come out!" Legolas exclaims, before reverting into Elvish, which he does whenever he is angry, "Melon asca!" he cries but before I can get out of bed the door opens with a flourish and Thranduil strides inside looking thunderous.

"Get up, now!"

"Thranduil!" I exclaim, covering myself with my sheets in horror. It is inappropriate for him to be in my room whilst I am not properly dressed.

"Do not disobey my orders again! If I summon you then you must come, do you understand?" he asks and I nod my head solemnly,

"Yes my King." I whisper miserably and he spins around, his robes cascading around him in billowing waves.

"Lazy girl. Dolle na lost." He insults and I frown, hurriedly changing into my most simplest of dresses which is the easiest to get on as there are no fiddly laces to tie or layers to not trip over and I walk slowly towards the centre of Rivendell, hoping to waste as much time as possible before I reach my destination.

"Melon! I am sorry for my father, he should not have insulted you or intruded on your privacy." Legolas says appearing silently beside me and I jump, spinning round to face him, before shrugging my shoulders indelicately.

"He's the King, he can do as he pleases." I say sadly and he stands in front of me, stopping my movements.

"He does care for you, Luressa. I know he does." Legolas tries to convince me and I smile slightly up at him.

"Do not worry yourself over me, Legolas. I am not his child. You are. I am nothing to him. I am merely a burden."

"Do not think of yourself that way. You are more important than you realise." He says fiercely and I grin at him,

"Do you think so?" I ask and he gives me a rare smile,

"I do. You are important to me. You're my one true friend." He admits and I nudge him gently with my elbow,

"I believe that is the nicest statement you have said to me."

"I suppose it must be." He replies mockingly and I giggle, almost forgetting about my worries until we reach the courtyard, where everyone is eating breakfast.

Lord Elrond does not even greet me.

Arwen waves to me enthusiastically,

"Luressa, come sit by me!" she says eagerly and I smile awkwardly to Legolas who smirks at me,

"I shall speak with you later, melon." He says sitting beside his father on the opposite end of the table. I take the seat beside the elven beauty and she begins to speak to me about the gardens she wants to show me and the people she wants to introduce me to. I pay attention to most of it out of politeness, but to be frank, the things she's planned on doing with me seem somewhat boring.

"Ada, we are finished. May we be excused?" Arwen asks suddenly despite me being halfway through my roll and butter. I glance at her in annoyance and a brown haired male elf chuckles softly nearby and I glance at him curiously, but he seems to be very shy and doesn't meet my gaze. Lord Elrond doesn't look towards his daughter… or to me, when he answers.

"Of course my daughter, but do not wander far. The servants are preparing a wonderful lunch." He says and Arwen nods in understanding before pulling me from my feet and leading me to the gardens.

The hours are spent with her teaching me the names of each plant in the vast gardens which I find exceptionally dull, and end up watching the sky for birds, dreaming of what it would be like to fly away from all my worries here.

"Are you paying attention, Luressa?" Arwen asks, snapping me out of my dreaming and I nod instantly,

"Of course." I reply and she seems to find my answer satisfactory because she smiles brightly at me. Why must she be so beautiful? She's like the evenstar reborn, everything pure and light in the world.

"Would you like me to flower your hair for you?"

"Flower my…" I begin in confusion as she begins picking up fallen flower buds from the ground and I understand quickly, "Oh… I don't think…" I begin but she sits me down on a nearby bench and gets to work despite my short protest.

"There, you look beautiful melon!" she says and I look at her stunned. No one apart from Legolas has called me 'melon' before.

"Not as much as you." I reply shyly and she shakes her head,

"You are incredibly beautiful, far more than I am. Beauty is not merely appearance and dresses, but personality and kindness."

"In which you are all more superior than I." I reply and she frowns at me,

"One day you will see how beautiful you truly are. One day someone will show you that." She says before leading me from the gardens.

We are walking towards the courtyard once again when suddenly we hear a lot of commotion from the bridge and before Arwen can stop me I lift up my skirts and run towards the noise without thinking. I jump down the stone stairs, landing ungracefully before hurrying forwards again to watch as several riders cross the bridge, armoured and lethal looking. Tauriel is at the front of them, and I see Legolas nearby, his eyes misting over as he watches her dismount. My friend holds deep affection for the female, but is too afraid to admit his feelings to her despite me pleading with him to do so. Tauriel bows to Thranduil and says clearly,

"Orcs have entered Mirkwood forest. They have begun destroying it, your people beg their King to return." She says and he nods stiffly,

"You were right to ride here Tauriel, we must return to Mirkwood swiftly. Legolas, gather the servants and make haste." He orders and people begin to bustle around swiftly and I push through the crowd to get to my guardian.

"Thranduil, what shall you have me do?" I ask, yearning to help in any way possible.

"You must remain here."

"WHAT?!" I shout loudly, causing people nearby to actually stop and stare at me in shock before I lower my eyes in embarrassment.

"You cannot leave me here alone!" I hiss angrily and Thranduil glares at me coldly,

"You must do as I command, remember?" he asks and I swallow hard, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Thranduil please, Mirkwood is my home. You are my family, you cannot leave me here." I plead and something flickers behind his cold eyes and they soften incredulously and he places his hands on my shoulders comfortingly,

"I wish for you to be safe, which you shall be here. I will return for you, I promise." He says and I nod, careful not to let the tears fall, as one of the servants brings his majestic horse to him and he mounts it easily.

"Be safe my child." He says and I nod and he sets off, leading the riders. I glance at Legolas, looking noble on his steed and he gives me a comforting yet protective look and I force a reassuring smile and he follows after the riders at a trot.

I stand there staring after them feeling more alone than ever. I had always thought I was an outcast within Mirkwood, but now I wish I was nowhere else in the world than there.

"Luressa?" a soft voice asks concernedly and I turn to look at Arwen who is watching me with sadness in her eyes.

"Forgive me. I need to… I need a moment." I state before hurrying away quickly, looking for silence and space to regain myself. I find myself in the furthest corner of the gardens, beneath a hanging tree that hides me from view of Imladris. I lean against the tree, resting my head on the trunk and breathing in the air which seems so foreign in my lungs now. It seems harder to process now that I no longer know when I will leave this place, and what's worse is that I am stuck here alone.

"Why are you so upset? Surely you should be happy about remaining here instead of with Thranduil?" an airy voice speaks out and I jump, spinning around to find Arwen standing there looking radiant.

"Arwen, the reason for my running away was to be alone!" I reply angrily and she looks at me curiously,

"No one should be alone." She replies simply and I sigh loudly,

"Well I do." I say and she nods her head slightly before turning away slowly.

I sit down on the grass feeling dreadful. I shouldn't have been so rude to her, she was merely trying to be friendly, but the only person I feel I need right now is Legolas. He's the closest thing to family I have left. He was always there for me, watching over me as a child, teaching me how to defend myself in case I came across something dangerous in Mirkwood forest. He confided in me his deepest worries and in turn I told him mine. Secrets were fritted away deep into the night until we both felt more at ease with the world. He was my friend. My brother. He promised he wouldn't leave me as my father had done. Now he is fighting for his kingdom and I must stay behind, just like what happened with my father.

"Please, Legolas. Please be safe." I whisper, closing my eyes in prayer but when I open them again I almost scream in fright. Lord Elrond stands in front of me, watching me calmly despite my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

"Lord Elrond." I say, getting to my feet hastily and tripping over the ends of my dress.

"Do you not wish to stay in Imladris? It is one of the safest places in Middle Earth." He says, keeping the distance between us. I suppose he has probable cause to, he's probably disgusted by me.

"I do not doubt the safety of your haven, my Lord."

"Then what do you doubt?" he asks curiously and I turn away glumly, tracing the patterns of the bark on the tree.

"I doubt they will return for me. I am always left abandoned, I'm quite easy to forget." I admit and out of the corner of my eye I see him drawing nearer until he is standing by my side.

"Well I doubt you are easy to forget. You are too unique to forget." He says, deliberating for the right word for a while and anger flares up inside me. How can he ignore me first and then later insult me? Who gave him the right to be this way with me!

"You mean to say I am odd? Weird? Well maybe I am, and maybe that is how I shall stay. Maybe it is better to be an outcast than to ever fit in." I say angrily, retreating away from him furiously.

Lord Elrond watches Luressa hurry away, hands clenched by her sides stiffly. There is suddenly a loud cracking noise and he spins around on edge, glancing around the gardens tensely, and that's when he sees it. A large slash in the bark of the tree, black and burnt as if singed by something. He stares around the garden to find where it had come from, but the garden is empty, apart from him and the retreating form of Luressa.


End file.
